


Alpha 第十七章

by Eurus21



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus21/pseuds/Eurus21
Summary: NCT同人文诺俊、泰昀、卡锟





	Alpha 第十七章

**Author's Note:**

> ABO  
OOC  
一点点车

第十七章

4:23am 釜山乡下旅馆323房内

黄仁俊身上裹着厚毛毯坐在屋内唯一的椅子上，手上还捧了一杯热可可，看着李帝努把行李箱的东西整理来整理去，看得他不断翻白眼：“够了你！你这叫整理吗？你这叫啥都一通乱放！放着我来！”

Omega终于看不下去了，放下杯子人就站了起来，再让这个理科直男Alpha整理东西，他要急得就地生了！

Alpha哪肯让Omega累着，更何况黄仁俊先前还嚷着腿抽筋，他给人按摩了好久Omega才说舒服了点，这会哪舍得让他动：“别急，俊俊你别急，我马上收拾好！”

“你收拾啥呀！你这样收拾衣服拿出来还能穿吗！”不管什么全部乱叠一通的，强迫症发作的Omega忍不了！

黄仁俊护着孕肚，吃力地坐在地上，奶凶奶凶地夺过Alpha手中的一件大衣，边整理边唠叨没我你怎么办哦！

李帝努太吃黄仁俊这套了，笑弯了眼贴着Omega附和着对啊对啊没你我就不活了！

两个人嬉戏打闹一番，黄仁俊又突然情绪上来，闷闷的，把头撞进李帝努怀里：“你……到时候被封杀了怎么办？”

李帝努知道黄仁俊这是又拐进死胡同了，自从那天他告诉他自己的决定后，Omega时常发呆就是在忧愁他的未来，刚开始李帝努还是心里偷乐了一会想着你以前那么冷情想一走了之的时候怎么不想着我了，但没乐个几秒钟就觉得自己太坏了，对不起他的Omega，又把人抱起来这里亲亲那里啃啃的：“俊俊别担心，封杀了我就重新去读大学，我和你说建筑师可赚钱了！你放心嗯？”

李帝努这人从不做没有把握的事，他足够优秀，也足够有能力，当他第一次冒出要和公司解约的心思时就已经开始着手准备了，满打满算后路都已经备好了，绝对不会有黄仁俊臆想地那么惨，只不过Alpha坏心作祟，就是喜欢看黄仁俊为他苦恼为他愁的模样，开心难过都围绕着他，才没有把自己的安排告诉他。

“要不还是你跟着我回国吧？就算没公司要我我也可以做直播！以后我来养你吧！”

这可把alpha给逗得笑不停，黄仁俊看人笑得七歪八倒的，觉得Alpha不把他的话当真，小脾气就有点上来了！

这人真的是……

黄仁俊越想越气，他都是为了谁哦！

每天都想着如果Alpha以后被界内封杀找不到工作一事无成怎么办？他还那么年轻如果就此颓废了怎么办？到时候觉得和他在一起这个结果太不值得了怎么办？如果他后悔了怎么办？如果他因为这个责怪他不再喜欢他了怎么办！？

越想越惨，越想越委屈，结果还真气到了，衣服也不管了，随手就扔下Alpha，原本朝向李帝努的身子也一扭背过去，自己默默地擦起眼泪，太过分了！他今天绝对不原谅李帝努！

李帝努看着Omega这可怜模样，内心有点小小的罪恶感，但又有种无法与人诉说的餍足，如果此刻李泰容在这里，那他一定懂，这就好比董思成每每知道他的坏心思都仍旧护着他一样。

不过Alpha不敢让Omega难受太久。

黄仁俊本就是心思敏感的人，再加上孕期长时间没有自己的Alpha在身边守护用信息素安慰他，情绪比其他的孕妇/孕夫来得更加脆弱，长时间沉浸在悲伤的情绪里对Omega自身还有孩子都不好。

李帝努一向都懂怎么哄他的Omega开心。张开臂膀，从背后把黄仁俊紧紧拥住，头伏在Omega的肩膀，但一点都不老实，腺体那里东嗅嗅西闻闻，高挺的鼻梁去贴着Omega的脸蛋来回蹭，伸出舌舔去黄仁俊没擦掉的眼泪。

不过这样一来反而让Omega哭得更凶了。“我那么担心你~嗝~你呜呜呜你还不当回事！”

“我错了我错了俊俊，对不起对不起，你打我吧嗯？打我！”

Alpha说着就抓起黄仁俊的手往自己脸上扇，但Omega哪里舍得打，Alpha力气大，抓着他的手就往自个脸上挥，黄仁俊一边哭还得一边抵抗Alpha的蛮力怕打疼了他！

李帝努还能怎么着？只好一把抱起Omega，把人放到床上，自己也贴着他躺了下去，面对面，鼻尖对着鼻尖，Alpha轻轻地用鼻尖撞Omega的，小声地哄着别哭了哭得我心都碎了，一只大手紧紧拥着他的肩膀，一只手温柔地抚摸Omega的肚子：“宝宝都听见你哭了，知道是爸爸让妈妈生气了，等宝宝长大就帮妈妈欺负回去好不好？”

“才不要~我的宝宝可乖了，才不会打爸爸！哼，等宝宝生出来，到时候换尿布什么的全部由你来！我要睡觉！”

一听声音就知道人被他哄好了，李帝努笑着把人抱得更紧，下巴抵住黄仁俊的头顶轻蹭说好什么都依你，只要你不要生气，不要离开我！

其实真要严格来讲，黄仁俊从来没有真的生过李帝努的气，无论是队友看见的还是李帝努认为的生气都只不过的小人儿另一种形式的撒娇罢了：我生气了，看你怎么哄我，不给亲亲不给抱抱不想法子逗我开心你就完蛋啦！

反倒是李帝努，虽然很少，但每次生起黄仁俊的气来那才叫个严▪寒▪时▪刻。

从早上起来就不理人，一整天都甩着脸色，没活动的时候甚至直接出门都不理会黄仁俊在身后眼眶红红的亦趋亦步地追着。有时候火气大起来，在镜头前都不加掩饰，演技课一向拿满分的Alpha根本不在乎有人在拍摄，板着一张冷脸，信息素一飘十里远，警告所有人别惹他，当然最重要的是让Omega知道他很生气。

这种时候黄仁俊刚开始还会拿乔：“哼我又没有做错~”，但一旦李帝努冷着他的时间长了，Omega就心慌害怕了，两个人反了过来，变成黄仁俊主动花尽心思逗着李帝努开心，如果什么法子都不好使最后就使劲往人身上一扑求着李帝努亲他cao他，各种qingqu都用上就希望Alpha不要不睬他：“你别生气了我给你rou好不好？你不要不理我，你不理我、我、我就哭给你看！”

李帝努生气是真的难哄难消。如果是换成其他人，他十天半个月不理人都正常。金牛座男生，闷骚又执拗，看似最能忍耐但只给别人一次机会，过了他的界、触了他的底，就彻底把人划出他的交际圈。

但是、碰上黄仁俊他就没有原则了！

什么要抛下他回国，什么和罗渽民在一起……这Omega都不知道惹怒他多少回了，但是黄仁俊只要眼睛一红，都用不着眼泪滴下来，李帝努就投降了，其实这才是李帝努每次生气都选择不理他的原因，不看他才会气得起来，正眼对上他哪还有气生啊，赶紧把人搂怀里亲亲抱抱了！

不过有一次两人吵架冷战地时间久了点，他发现黄仁俊根本舍不得他生气，Alpha尝了点甜头后，每次吵架他都要把冷战时间拉长，等着晚上Omega把自己洗得香喷喷的乖乖躺进他的怀里认cao。

黄仁俊这会生气过后又有点哭累了，眼睛无神地半眯着，这是想睡了，但是嘴巴还在絮絮叨叨着：“我用你手机和思成哥发信息了……回去后你要听我的……”李帝努看着Omega这要睡不睡的神态，就让他枕着自己的肩膀，轻轻摩挲他的身体有一搭没一搭的附和着他说话，哄着他入睡。等Omega安心睡去，他转头拿起手机给某人发了几条信息，随后静音抱着黄仁俊也闭上了眼……

6:06am nct127宿舍

“YA！没化妆的赶紧画起来！朴志晟你老拿着手机干什么呢！你刚才不还和我说你头晕吗？头晕你还看手机？！赶紧去做发型！”

朴志晟嘴上叼着小面包，手指噼里啪啦地不知道在和手机那头的谁聊天。

“你们现在多补充点营养品，今天得饿一天，中午和下午都有采访和临时的节目，晚上还要表演，到时候不要给我晕倒在舞台上！”

“鞋子！你们鞋子别穿错了！”

“在玹的领带呢？谁拿走了？！”几个造型师手里捧着好几件服装，急急忙忙地拉着几个成员进去换衣服。

“Mark？！李马克！你别练rap了快去换衣服！”练习狂魔李马克还想着今晚要表演的内容，嘴上暴风练着rap，谁在吼些什么都没听进去。

“Ten呢？人呢？刚才不是说去换衣服了吗？”徐英浩总算把头从手机前抬起来，刚要和经纪人说李永钦出去一下就被cody姐姐的散粉扑了一嘴……

一个小时前，Nct的主管经纪人载着李永钦和朴志晟还有一大票cody造型师闯入127的宿舍，风风火火的给一群人捯饬起来，今天nct要参加一个大型颁奖典礼，事后还会在休息室直播。

“哥，Lucas和辰乐呢？”

董思成是最先弄好的，乖巧地蜷缩在李泰容身边，李泰容被cody姐姐折腾来折腾去怕Omega无趣，把自己的手机塞给他让他玩。

董思成的手机在经纪人到来的那刻就被收走了，全场所有人，只有他的手机被没收了。

Omega心有不甘，在场那么多双眼睛盯着，经纪人一点面子都不给，两个人僵持着，最后还是李泰容从他背后拿走他反手死死护着的手机交给经纪人，转头就紧紧抱住他念着昀昀你不会离开我对不对那就听话好吗……说这话还能带出哭腔，董思成对这样的李泰容完全没辙，只好认了，心里祈祷幸好刚才关机了经纪人看不到黄仁俊他们发给他的信息，冷静下来扫视全场却发现他的同胞一个都没来。

经纪人面无表情地瞟了他一眼，也没回答，看了下手表转头就把事情安排给另外一个经纪人交代下自己去机场接罗渽民了。

被这样对待，董思成是又气又尴尬，心里又有点后悔答应李泰容留下来，瞧瞧这模样，他以后能有什么好果子吃。

现在李泰容不在董思成身边，Omega也不好随便乱发脾气，把委屈不甘全给憋回去，心里明明难受地狠却要当做什么都没发生一样，退回原地缩着。

徐英浩和金廷祐坐着的位置正好看了个全程。

金廷祐看着这个小哥哥默默地坐在角落想上去安慰下又不知道该怎么安慰，欲言又止的模样被徐英浩看在眼里。

“你别管，你没能力管，别到时候惹麻烦上身。”身为哥哥，徐英浩还是好心提醒了金廷祐一句。那么多人看着，都是公司的眼睛，他们又不是李泰容，没有和公司对着来的资本，而且又不是他们的Omega，操什么心呢！

徐英浩一向不爱管闲事，哪怕是队内玩得最好的李永钦的事情他都懒得插手，能提醒下都是他良心大发了。

屋子里人都各自忙着手头上的事，看到的亦或是没看到的，都没有人去关心角落里默默怔在那儿的Omega，只等李泰容出来，再去给属于他的Omega拥抱与关怀。

6:14am 化妆工作室

钟辰乐倒是还顾及着形象，没有四岔八样地赖在等候间，困得眼睛都快眯上了还忙着和另一端的朴志晟交流信息。

幸亏他们机智。

前一天黄旭熙跑来梦队宿舍找他，说公司怕是知道了，两人首先想到的就是买备用手机，一连买了五部，钱锟和董思成的份就由黄旭熙带给他们。

钟辰乐刚开始还很天真，想着这都几几年了应该不会再来这一套了吧？结果今早主管经纪人一来，二话不说连带着他们的护照一起收走，真是让钟少爷大开眼界了。

“绝了，手机收了也就算了，竟然连护照都给收走……”

钟辰乐看到朴志晟发来的信息说董思成手机也被收了，忍不住想到今早他们的包被翻了个底朝天的模样，真是咬牙切齿。

钟辰乐一边读着朴志晟发来的“前线情况”，一边还和黄旭熙沟通着下一步怎么办。

闭目养神的Alpha坐在钟辰乐附近，共享着信息，听到钟辰乐说李永钦不在127宿舍，黄旭熙顿时感到不对，扔下一句话就跑回宿舍去了。

这些日子，黄旭熙左堵右防，就是不让李永钦见到钱锟。

他比谁都怕，怕钱锟就这样心软了，就这样原谅李永钦，他又只能退回原地默默守着。

太难受了，真的难受。每一次钱锟对李永钦的好都是在他的心上划一刀，不能流露出来，他要笑，他要开心，他还得比任何人都要笑得开心，这是最照顾他的两个哥哥，他得祝福。

他不懂，凭什么？就凭先来后到？但是他陪着钱锟的时间更长啊！

不甘、嫉恨、暴戾……越来越多地涌上他的心头，

李泰容只对董思成的专一与温柔，李帝努为了黄仁俊的不择手段，他也一样，他全部都有，他比谁都要渴望得到钱锟，明明就该是他的Omega，是他的啊！

在南韩守着钱锟的人是他，在天朝护着钱锟的人还是他，是他黄旭熙啊！

李永钦算个屁！

他不会再让了，再也不让了！

7:10am 天朝队宿舍

钱锟躺在宿舍里睡得迷迷糊糊，他中途半眯着眼睛醒来过，好像是经纪人来找Lucas，好像又有人进来把他手机拿走了，但他身子太沉了一直清醒不过来，这会才被开门的声音吵醒了。

“旭熙吗？你回来了？”

钱锟的询问声和他屋里的门打开的声音同时响起。不是黄旭熙，是李永钦。

“……你来干什么？”

两人相视沉默了好久，钱锟眼睛眨了眨，撇过头，好辛苦才把眼泪憋回去。

“公司都知道了。”

钱锟猛得把头转向他，眼睛瞪得有铜铃那么大，嘶声吼他：“是你说的？！”

李永钦走到他床前，半跪下来凝望着他，声线里藏着颤抖：“如果我要说我当初何必陪你搅这趟浑水？锟，你现在都不相信我了吗？”

李永钦这人和一般的Alpha不一样，任性撒娇装哭信手拈来，但这次并不是装哭。好几天都没有睡过安稳觉的Alpha，眼睛充血，酸疼得不行，眼泪刷得就流下来，被自己的Omega这样怀疑，心里一百个难受，恨不得当场就把心剖开来给钱锟看：“我怎么会出卖你啊！……但我也不知道公司怎么知道的，我那天……是经纪人哥警告我的……”

钱锟看见这人哭又把脸转了过去不看他，李永钦就抓过他的双手放在唇边轻轻吻着，感受到熟悉的温热呼吸，钱锟再也控制不住自己的眼泪。

“锟，我以后再也不会了、真的再也不会了……”

钱锟挣扎着想把手从他的束缚中挣脱，但Alpha那里肯？用力抓住他的手道着歉求钱锟原谅他。

钱锟难受啊，他不知道他到底做错了什么，李永钦为什么老是这样对他：“你为什么不肯好好珍惜我啊？我不好吗？！”

Alpha 性欲强，他不热衷这种但也依着他了，完全标记也给标了，说要见家长两个人也私下里去见了！人家情侣都是A宠着O，轮到他反而是样样顺着李永钦来！但是这个人，根本就没把他的心当回事！

是他不好吗？他不配像董思成那样什么都不用思考反正有李泰容给他担着？不配像黄仁俊那样肆无忌惮做什么都有Alpha护着？他们有自己的Alpha了，所以走不走无所谓了，不像他这样，他的Alpha从来不珍惜他，他没有路可以走了……

他也想、也想生气就发难受就哭！他也想无论发生什么都有人义无反顾站在他身边！

所有人都说他年纪大，说他沉稳，说他是哥哥，他要照顾大家，他要体谅Alpha，那谁来体谅他啊！

多少次，多少次他在李永钦身上闻到别的Omega的味道，在他身上看到别人留下的痕迹，他恨的抓狂！夜深人静的时候总是恨不得拿把剪刀把这个负心汉扎死算了，但清醒过来又开始害怕，害怕如此可怕的自己……

  
“你走吧！”钱锟总算彻底哭了出来，哭得撕心裂肺，把这么多年隐瞒的、深藏的所有委屈与不甘都发泄了出来，李永钦想抱他他也不肯，不断挣扎后退，打掉李永钦伸过来的手。

“走吧！求你了！真的走吧！”不是想和别的Omega亲亲热热吗？那去吧！随便吧，他不要了啊！他什么都不要了！nct他不要了，哥哥弟弟他也不要了！Alpha就从来都不是他一个人的！他统统不要了！

李永钦哪里见过钱锟这样歇斯底里的模样，心里越发罪孽，把人逼成这样，但是他怕这一走Omega就真的再也不会回到他身边了，又前进一步想把Omega收到自己怀里让人冷静下来，但没回过神就被一股蛮力给拽了开，撞到了旁边的衣柜。

“没、听、到、让、你、滚、吗！”

黄旭熙抱着钱锟，把哭得一塌糊涂的Omega塞进自己的怀里，目光像嗜了血的狼，很不得当场撕碎了李永钦。

黄旭熙是从工作室一路狂奔回来的，没来得及平复紊乱的呼吸，忙着哄怀里哭得凄惨的哥哥，一个劲地哄着，把人当小宝宝似的，嘴上也不停说了好多好多哥哥我不要离开你哥哥你别不要我哥哥你去哪里我也去哪里！

钱锟跟抓住了救命稻草似的，双手胡乱抓着黄旭熙，最后死死得搂住黄旭熙的腰，哭得更加大声。他也有人疼的，也有人关心他的，就关心他一个人！

这个模样李永钦要是还没看出来什么，也用不着徐英浩来戳瞎他的眼了。

视线相撞之际，他看清了黄旭熙眼里的怒意、排斥、占有，还有和他一样对钱锟浓浓的爱意。

一时半会，李永钦竟然不知道说些什么，喉咙翻滚，但最终没有吐出一个字。

房间里只有钱锟的哭泣声和黄旭熙哄人的温声细语。

李永钦最后是被经纪人的电话叫走的，屋子里的两个人谁都不关心他走不走，只是他在走得那刻还是靠近了钱锟，隔着黄旭熙不断阻拦的臂膀，对着钱锟说让Omega信他。

关门声送走了李永钦，也送走了钱锟前番的癫狂。

总算清醒过来的Omega拍了拍黄旭熙的肩膀，收了眼泪，艰难地扯出抹笑容让弟弟松开他，他没事了。

一向听话的弟弟却不再守规矩，打横抱起钱锟把人放倒在床上随即自己也压了上去。

“旭熙！”这可把钱锟吓得惊呼不止，“旭熙，你干什么呢！”

钱锟拍打着黄旭熙压上来的强健胸膛，Alpha浓郁霸道的信息素不断扑向他，撕扯着他的腺体，这让钱锟十分难受，他是被完全标记过的Omega，李永钦的信息素长期蛰伏在他的身体里，现在两个强大的信息素好似在厮打，谁赢了谁就是这个身体的Alpha。

黄旭熙哪里还顾及什么，强壮的大腿禁锢住挣扎的Omega，挺起身拽掉领带随意一扔，炽热的目光想立刻就把钱锟吞噬干净，“哥哥，我想这么做很久了。”

Alpha抬手脱了上衣，俯下身对上钱锟湿润的眼睛诉说衷肠。

“哥哥，让我做吧，嗯？”

“哥哥，我不会骗你，也不会欺负你，我会一直一直在你身边的！”

“我爱你，永远只爱你一个人！”

钱锟被黄旭熙推倒在床上，头枕在黄旭熙的小臂上，这个傻傻地Alpha想对他来强的都时刻记得护着他。Omega呆愣地注视着黄旭熙，这是钱锟第一次认认真真的看黄旭熙，不知不觉这个弟弟都长那么大了，肩膀更加宽阔，脸庞更加英俊……

钱锟不由自主地抚摸上他的脸，被黄旭熙一把抓住，Alpha蹭着亲着他的手：“锟哥、哥哥、你看看我，我喜欢你好久好久了，哥哥你也喜欢下我好不好……”

这个Alpha和李永钦不一样，他不用再听到人家的闲言闲语说Alpha比自己的Omega长得还要漂亮，他不用再担心一不小心松手Alpha就跑到哪里去……黄旭熙会一直在他身边，如同那两年，17岁的大男孩露牙带着阳光笑着对他保证“哥哥我陪你出道。”……

李永钦的信息素还在钱锟的身体里抵抗挣扎，想冲出腺体让觊觎他Omega的人好看，信息素的冲撞让Omega很是痛苦，但这种痛远不及李永钦带给他的万分之一，Omega闭上了眼，眼角沁过泪，微微点了点头，他应了。

狂喜刷过黄旭熙的全身，把Alpha开心地眼睛里都闪着光，笑得像个傻气的狗狗，不管不顾的黏上来又亲又舔，把钱锟弄得湿漉漉的。

不够、还不够、他要覆盖掉钱锟身上别人的气息。黄旭熙一只手锢着Omega，一只手就开始解皮带，直接挺进Omega的柔软处，惹得Omega频频吸气，野蛮的冲撞让Omega娇软的身躯随着他的用力起伏。

Omega在痛感中寻得难以言喻的快感，从最隐秘的花园疯狂串流到他身体的每一处，面色绯红，双臂主动攀上Alpha，让他再用力点。

黄旭熙疯了，开心疯了，难以置信的喜悦让他不停地扣着Omega的腰操弄，嘴巴毫不留情地占有腺体，不断啃咬标记，到最后钱锟被做的湿汗淋漓都没逃掉Alpha强大的身躯，被压着，直至癫狂……

11:22am 仁川机场

Nct的主管经纪人大清早就在机场守着了，谁知罗渽民的那架飞机延误了好几个小时，这会才把人接到，但还没等经纪人坐下来喘口气，罗渽民就冲着他说能不能先让他去趟釜山。

“哥哥，您放心，我等会会自己回来的，保证不耽误工作，您看可以吗？”

经纪人神色复杂，他在等候罗渽民的时候就收到同事发来的消息，李帝努已经把黄仁俊从罗渽民那儿带走了，Alpha这会儿回去若是看到屋子里没人怕是会发狂，带丝同情，嘴里还是拒绝了罗渽民。

被拒绝的Alpha只能默不作声地坐在副驾驶上，耳边传来经纪人絮絮不休的安排。

他猜到经纪人不会肯，但还是问出了口，从坐上飞机开始他就一直心神不宁，总觉得会有什么事，所以想先回去看看Omega，只要黄仁俊还在就什么都好，只要他还在……

1:10pm 

Nct刚刚结束一个采访，包含董思成和罗渽民在内的13人。一群人又被经纪人打包带回公司换新造型，为了迎接晚上的活动。

今天大半天董思成都很乖巧，紧紧黏着李泰容，让干什么就干什么。

休息的片刻期间，当着所有人的面李泰容要和他亲热Omega都没有拒绝，红透了脸整个人都往李泰容怀里钻，粗重的喘息声和娇弱的呻吟就交织在这不大的休息间。

公司里的工作人员都习以为常，该怎么做就继续忙着，队内的Alpha说放水的去放水，有些不想动的直接掏出抑制剂给自己打了一针，最后弄得懵懵懂懂的忙内都知道两个哥哥在干什么，瞬间涨红了脸，手忙脚乱地弄倒了好多东西，在捡起来的时候还不小心和Omega哥哥被干得迷蒙的眼睛对上了，羞得朴志晟一个跨步跑出了休息间。

董思成压根没有看清是谁，他被李泰容扣着腰坐上Alpha的坚挺，不停地操弄使得他一点力气都没有，腰软得只能趴在李泰容的胸膛上，被Alpha含住嘴唇反复攫取他嘴里的香甜……


End file.
